


We Both Know What's Going On

by endofallodds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofallodds/pseuds/endofallodds
Summary: After twenty-year-old Beck runs into BB-8 on Jakku, she goes out of her way to save a Resistance pilot from the hands of Kylo Ren. After saving the one and only Poe Dameron, Beck and him seem to light a spark between them, which neither will care to admit.Poe can't decide if he wants to protect this girl or love her, or both.Beck is a strong-willed, fiery young woman who's parents had left her a long time ago, she suffers a dark past, and Poe wants to unveil that to help her. But what if she is captured by Kylo Ren? What if he wants to turn her to the dark side? And what if she wants to go?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
>  This is my first Star Wars fic, and I'd say it fits in the timeline around about TFA, as Beck saves Poe instead of Finn and Han is alive. Enjoy!

Beck pulled the useless rag from her eyes that she was sleeping under to block out the light from the day. She sat up, dust from the decayed building falling off of her from during the night. It was another hot day on Jakku, Beck squinting and looking out of the cracks in the building to the sandy plains in front of her.   
She quickly ate, threw on her face cover and headed out, looking out and seeing no one around her whatsoever. Beck sighed, another day without company.   
Beck made it into a junkyard with the bag of parts she had managed to scavenge the day before. She hoisted them onto a counter and was once again given a small ration even after her all of her hard work.   
“I…” Beck started, before realising there was no point, grabbing her rations and leaving. She sat on a mound in the sand, sighing out as her long dark hair fell around her shoulders after her face cover was removed. Beck really was sick and tired of this lifestyle, she had been left on Jakku many, many years before after her parents promised to come back and rescue her. They never did.  
Beck stared into the shiny packaging of her rations, her reflection sporting her massive dark eyes which stared back at her. She was a small girl, only freshly twenty and the most independent she had ever expected to be.   
As Beck sat contemplating her life, she was distracted by a small whizz and a beeping noise to her left. Upon looking, Beck was startled to see a small orange and white droid, buzzing and circling around her on its round body.  
“Hello there,” she said, smiling at the chirpiness of the thing. “And what can I help you with?”  
The droid beeped a few times in a tone, which to Beck’s shock she realised she could understand. “You what?” she asked the unit to repeat himself. “What is your name?”  
The droid beeped and informed her it was BB-8. She looked at the little thing, as it begun beeping continuously to tell her what was wrong with it.  
“Well, we better get to work straight away then!” Beck said, standing up and motioning for the droid to follow her as she walked away from the junkyard.  
The droid had told Beck that he was initially on a fighter jet, with his master, who had now been taken by the First Order. That scared Beck, as she knew exactly who the First Order was and had made it her life mission to avoid them at all costs. She had only heard word of a mysterious and deadly leader, Kylo Ren, whom she hoped to never cross paths with after the stories she was told.   
But for some reason Beck felt in her heart she had to help this droid. No one had helped her as a child, being left on Jakku all alone, so Beck decided it wasn’t going to be her to do the same thing to someone in need.   
“So… little droid,” Beck said, sitting just out of ears reach. “What is this master of yours called?”   
The droid whizzed around her once again, causing Beck to startle a laugh.   
“Poe?” she questioned and BB-8 beeped again. “I’m sorry what!?”  
Beck was taken aback by BB-8 informing her that not only was Poe an amazing fighter, he was part of the Resistance.  
“I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before…” Beck said in awe, shocked that she was even talking to his droid. “Well, now I have to help!”  
The droid almost buzzed with excitement. “Hold on,” she started again. “Did the First Order take him for any other reason than just because that’s what they do? Is there anything else I need to know?”  
BB-8 looked as if it was in thought, which was wild to think as it was a faceless droid, before beeping once again to communicate.   
“Luke Skywalker?” Beck questioned. “You have a map to-” she whispered. “The Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth…”  
BB-8 beeped again to confirm her questions. Beck looked at the droid with amazement, everything was pointing her to help this little droid, although it could get her killed, she didn’t care.


	2. The Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After boarding the First Order's ship, Beck must find the pilot, before running into her biggest fear- Kylo Ren.

And the very next day, BB-8 and Beck woke up at the crack of dawn, ready for whatever the day had in store for them. Beck had never been much of anything to anyone, and for some reason this Poe person seemed like someone who would give her more human contact than anyone in her entire life.  
With the hope of friendship on her back, Beck raced to the junkyard before anyone could be awake to see her, and with her newfound confidence, her and BB-8 stole a small ship.  
Beck had only seen people fly before, never done it herself, so BB-8 had to be in control of setting up the destination and helping Beck figure out the controls of the small shuttle.   
“This is insane,” she said in a cheerful breath. “Who am I?”  
All of a sudden, they were out into the galaxy, the stars beaming down on them from the blackness. Beck looked in utter amazement and shock as she had never seen them so close, if at all. She looked up at the beautiful sight, tears almost pricking in her eyes with happiness.  
“What’s the plan? What do we do here?” Beck questioned BB-8. The droid told her that Poe would be somewhere being interrogated for the map, so the pair would have to find where the First Order would do that, without being spotted by anyone.  
“Right…” Beck started. “Simple then.”

Beck’s shuttle boarded the First Order’s ship. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. For some reason, she thought it suspicious, there was no security awaiting to throw off their plan straight away.  
But without waiting around for anyone to appear, BB-8 and Beck darted off of the ship and towards the door that looked like the main one. Surely enough, someone would be notified about their arrival shortly.  
The pair slowly crept down a hallway, until they saw two stormtroopers closing in on them from the other direction.  
“Hey! You, stop there,” one yelled, as Beck realised, she was alone. BB-8 was not next to her.   
All of a sudden, she was questioning what the hell she was doing boarding the most dangerous ship in the galaxy, to save someone she had never heard of before in her life. But as her thoughts raced around her head and the two stormtroopers approached her, one of them screamed and fell to the floor.  
Beck realised BB-8 was now next to him, zapping him with what looked like a makeshift robotic arm from inside the small droid. The man was screaming and dropped his gun, as the second trooper came for Beck. He held his gun out to her.  
“Hands up.”  
Beck looked at BB-8 before staring back at the trooper who was closing in and fast. She shut her eyes tightly awaiting a blast from the gun that was pointed at her. But it never came. She opened her eyes again, which suddenly widened in shock as she realised the gun was floating in the air and the trooper was lying nearer the end of the hallway on the ground.   
“What the…” she said, picking up the gun and walking past the stormtroopers with BB-8, who were now both unconscious. “What the hell just happened?”  
BB-8 beeped an ‘I don’t know’ to Beck, as the pair of them continued down the hallway, now with a gun.  
Beck had to shoot a few troopers, which she realised she could do quite well to her amazement. All those years of throwing things at empty bottles to keep occupied really was paying off. They proceeded forward, until a loud scream paused them both.  
BB-8 beeped. “That’s him?” Beck asked.  
BB-8 confirmed, as the pair snuck towards the room the scream was coming from. As Beck placed her hand on the door, she could see through the small window the sight she really didn’t want to witness.   
The Kylo Ren, dressed head to toe in long black clothing and sporting his black helmet, stood in front of a man chained to a large chair, which she assumed was the pilot. She heard him yell and choke the man with an invisible force she had also heard of but had never seen.  
“Put down your weapons.”  
A voice from behind Beck startled her, and she realised they were not getting out of this one. The stormtroopers behind them held BB-8 staring forward, and grabbed Beck’s gun from her hands, turning her round to face them.  
“Who are you?” one said, pointing a gun to her face.  
“I’m no one,” she said with fear, realising she could possibly be breathing her last breaths. “I’m… just a scavenger.”  
The stormtroopers laughed. “A scavenger? Doing what on this ship? Saving him?”  
Beck stared at the ground. “I’ve gotten further than you would expect with your pitiful security.”  
She almost wished she hadn’t said it, as a blow from the gun came across her face, sending her to the ground as the hit really was with all of the troopers’ weight. Beck breathed out in pain, grabbing the floor to keep her steady.  
“Yeah, scavenger? You think that’s a good line?” the same one said under his mask. “Let’s see if Ren takes it so kindly.”  
“No, please,” Beck said, terrified of the stories she had heard of the man behind the door.  
She slowly picked herself off of the ground, feeling blood trickle from the fresh cut on her cheekbone, as the door opened before her.   
Kylo Ren spun around, staring menacingly at Beck and the droid. “Why have you disturbed me? Who are they?”  
“Scavenger. And droid. They were trying to break in, sir.”  
“A scavenger?” Ren laughed. “Made it this far? Leave us.”  
“BB?” the pilot said breathlessly.  
Beck looked behind the large frame of Kylo Ren, making eye contact with the pilot sitting bloodily in front of her. They looked at each other contently for a minute before Kylo Ren interrupted them by instructing the stormtroopers to take the droid with them.  
“No!” Beck yelled, trying to stop them, before Ren used the force to shoot her against the wall at the other side of the room.  
“Silence,” he said.  
Poe watched, almost in distress for this young girl, as he saw her try to save his precious droid. He didn’t want to look at the pain she was in after being flung against the wall, where she was now struggling to stand at the bottom of. Poe watched Ren approach her, and once again using the handless grip against her throat, lifted her up against the wall with an invisible choke.   
Poe had to look away at this point, upset he couldn’t help this girl who had risked her life for a stranger.   
“And what are you?” he said, clearly making Beck feel as small as she ever had. “And what do you think you’re doing breaking onto my ship?”  
She could feel the grip getting tighter, struggling to grasp at her breath. Beck could feel the eyes of the pilot looking at her again, as she made a helpless attempt to look back. He seemed like he was apologising with his eyes, as if he was sorry for getting her into this position when they both knew fair well, she had come on her own.  
“Not up to talking?” Ren said, dropping Beck harshly on the ground. “We’ll see if we can change that.”  
“Leave her, please,” Poe finally managed to burst out. “She didn’t mean any harm… she’s just a kid.”  
He seemed sincere, possibly getting himself in more trouble for trying to help her.  
“People need to learn their place in this world,” Ren said. “I will get the map out of you.”  
With that, Kylo Ren grabbed Beck by her hair, dragging her out of the room as Poe could only sit helplessly banging against his restraints in anger that he couldn’t help.


	3. Bossy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape plan ensues, Beck and Poe finally meeting properly.

Beck was taken to a room and strapped to a chair, only looked after by one stormtrooper as Kylo Ren left to see where they had left the droid. She sat, thinking of her escape route, struggling to come up with anything.   
“Sit still, scavenger,” the trooper said, guarding the door for the saviour that was never going to come.  
“Please, I will leave… I won’t do anything, just please let me go,” Beck pleaded, knowing fine well he was never going to do that.   
Another hit with the gun came. This was the fifth in the space of Beck being in the room, she could feel the dried blood around her face and head which made her feel sick.   
“If you were human at all… if you had any decency or humanity…” Beck started, spitting a glob of blood onto the floor, and pausing between sentences. “You will let me out.”  
“I will let you out.”  
Beck stared at the stormtrooper as he approached her, lowering his gun. Her eyes slowly getting wider in confusion, as she watched him take her restraints into his hands and simply open them.  
“What are…” she began, but before he realised what he was doing, she quickly jumped out of the chair and tried to process what had just happened. Beck decided to toy around a bit more, just to see if this was a joke.   
“You will give me your… gun?” she said meekly.  
Without hesitation, the stormtrooper handed it over. She dropped her mouth and furrowed her brow, what the hell was going on now? Without thought, Beck quickly hit the stormtrooper with all her force round the side of his head, before he collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
Without rationalising with herself, Beck quickly stepped into the oversized uniform of the stormtrooper, pulling on the helmet before leaving the room, carrying the gun by her side.  
Beck passed people effortlessly, this was her best plan yet. She scanned where she was and quickly made it to the room of the pilot. There was one stormtrooper outside, and none inside that she could see of.  
“Here to relieve you of your duties,” Beck said.  
The stormtrooper looked like he was about to speak, before leaving without saying a word. This was all too easy, she thought.  
Beck let the door open and close behind her before she even started speaking. Poe awoke from his light sleep as the door shut, exasperated to see yet another stormtrooper in the room.   
“I told you…” he breathed out. “I don’t know anything.”  
“That’s good then,” Beck said. “Because I don’t need to know.”   
She finally took off the helmet, staring at the captor with kind eyes. Poe stared at her and let his mouth open a small portion, impressed with the bravery this girl possessed.  
“You’re crazy, you know that?” he said.  
Beck shrugged. “I’m starting to think that, too.”  
She quickly undid the restraints of Poe, feeling his hand grasp the side of her cheek as soon as she became free. “You’re bleeding,” he said. “Did they do all this just now?”  
She shook out of his grip. “I’m fine.”  
Poe looked upset at the young girl; she couldn’t be much more than early twenties. “Are we doing introductions… or?”  
Beck shook her head again, finally getting Poe completely out of the chair. “Not until we’re out of here safely.”  
Beck’s plan worked perfectly.  
The two of them left the building with Poe’s hands loosely wrapped in restraints, Beck holding the gun to his back and pretending to take him prisoner. They found BB-8 under control of one useless trooper in a small room, who finally rejoined the pair. The three of them then walked effortlessly out towards the jet Beck and BB-8 had arrived on. It was still there, with some prying eyes looking onwards at the scene that was about to unfold.  
“When I say now, we run, understand?” Beck said.  
“You’re bossy, you know that,” Poe chuckled.  
“Not the time.”


	4. God Damn, Scavenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio escape, Poe brings Beck to D'Qar

The three of them sprinted, Beck shooting randomly at the stormtroopers who were firing at them. They heard a loud alarm sound, but not before they managed to board the small ship and Poe jumped into the pilot seat.  
Beck had never witnessed someone do something with such precision yet so effortlessly. She watched as Poe simply clicked all of the right switches in this jet which would have been foreign to him, before the ship quickly jumped to life and the three of them escaped into the galaxy.  
Poe put the jet on autopilot as he looked at the girl who had climbed into the passenger seat beside him. He turned to face her completely, hands lying on his knees. Beck sensed Poe staring at her as she once again stared in awe at the stars.  
Beck turned and made eye contact with Poe’s deep, chocolate eyes. “So,” he said, chirpily. “Introductions?”  
Beck stared at the man, she had found a new sense of self-confidence and strength, she realised, throughout this mission she had set herself on.  
“Sure,” she said. “I’m Beck.”  
“Poe Dameron.”  
Poe reached out and the two shook hands. “Do I get more than that?”  
Beck cracked a small smile. “There’s not much to tell. I’m from Jakku.”  
He nodded listening to the girl telling her simple life story and felt sorry for her. She had been abandoned at such a young age. “Do you think they’ll… come back?”  
Beck nodded. “They have to. They promised.”  
He didn’t want to say anything, but Poe knew her family was never returning, but he didn’t want to crush the poor girl’s heart.  
“Thank you for saving me, Beck,” he said, turning back to his controls and switching to manual. “You really didn’t have to put yourself through that.”  
Beck shrugged. “I don’t know… I just felt like it was the right thing to do. Your droid is amazing.”  
“Yeah. He’s pretty special. You know what else is amazing? How you managed to do what you did? Twice… twice you managed to get into my cell and get me out? How did you do that?”  
Beck shook her head and sighed at the floor. “I couldn’t even tell you if I wanted to.”  
The pair spent the rest of the journey to D’Qar bonding over their lives, Poe severely impressed with the young girl sitting beside him. They had a lot in common, and he could tell Beck was scared of what was happening, but she didn’t want him to notice.

They arrived at the Resistance headquarters on D’Qar, Beck leaving the ship reluctantly in fear of meeting General Organa, simply because of who she was.   
“You have nothing to worry about,” Poe said. “Plus, you really need to get cleaned up.”  
He gave her his hand and helped her out of the ship, after dropping BB-8 to the floor. “I think you’ll like it here.”  
Beck was taken to a small room with a bed. Poe helped her inside after realising Beck had hurt her leg throughout the whole saving him act, before a young woman entered with a fresh pair of clothes.  
“General Organa said we were expecting you… so she gave me these for you,” the girl with shockingly bright blue hair said, before leaving the two of them alone.  
Poe smiled at Beck contently, placing a hand on her shoulder as she held the clothes. “There’s a shower just there… use that and get yourself all clean- I’ll just be out near the ship, okay? Find me after.”  
Poe disappeared into the hallway.   
Beck walked into the shower room. It was white, futuristic and covered head to toe in tile, making Beck terrified to touch anything. She showered quickly, letting the hot water run down her body which she hadn’t felt in a long time. Beck washed the blood off of her before turning off the water and stepping out onto the cold tiles.  
The clothes consisted of dark trousers and a grey wrapped type of material top, with longer sleeves than what she was wearing before. Beck pulled on the clothing, with her old shoes and let her dark hair fall past her shoulders. She looked in a mirror, she was finally rinsed of the dried blood, before walking out of the room and towards the clearing the pair had initially been in.  
It was scary, walking down that hallway alone, not recognising anyone she was seeing. She wished Poe was with her, she felt safe in his company.  
“There she is,” Beck heard Poe say as she entered the outdoors, him turning into a jog to meet her. “Are you feeling okay?”  
Beck nodded. “Thank you.”  
“I’ve got someone who wants to meet the great Beck.”  
Beck realised he meant Leia. Without hesitating, Beck pulled back on the arm Poe was gently dragging, stating how she couldn’t meet General Organa.   
“She’ll love you,” Poe said, now in a tug of war with the young woman. “Beck- don’t be difficult,” he said in a jokey tone.  
“You don’t be difficult,” she snapped back.  
“I didn’t realise we were dealing with children,” a voice came before the pair.   
Beck quickly stood to attention and out of Poe’s grasp, facing the person she had feared to meet out of nerves.   
“You must be Beck,” Leia said, looking at Beck with a smile. “Thank you for helping Poe here.”  
Poe smiled at Beck like a child once again. “Totally had it.”  
Beck realised she had no idea what the hell she was doing in the Resistance headquarters, staring at such a powerful woman who was actually thanking her for breaking into the First Order and saving their best pilot. “Anytime,” Beck replied. “Sorry, was that rude?”  
“Relax, Beck, you’re fine,” Poe said, nudging into her.   
“Well,” Leia said. “It’s nice to meet you, I hope you’ll stick around.”  
With that, General Organa turned on her heels and went back towards the building she came from.   
Beck finally exhaled heavily, feeling slightly faint and touching her head. “What the hell is happening.”  
Poe continued smiling in Leia’s direction long after she had left, before he realised that Beck was swaying next to him. “Hey, hey, woah, woah,” he said, placing a hand on the small of her back to keep her steady. “You okay?”  
“I think… I think- maybe I just need to sit down.”  
Before Poe could help Beck inside to sit, she suddenly saw black and collapsed into him, as he caught her before she hit the ground. “God-damn, scavenger.”


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is hella short.
> 
> Beck has a suspicious dream.

It was dark. Where am I? This isn’t the base, is it?  
I sat up. My back pressed against something and I noticed a presence in the room. After calling out I realised it was him, it was Poe. He came closer and I tried to speak but nothing came out. Before long, he was down near my face, his amazing smell closer than ever, I enjoyed him being beside me. He cupped my face with one hand, the other caressing my leg before I had even noticed.  
His eyes seemed so dark, so mysterious and deep. He stared at my lips for a long time, before I finally felt them crash on to mine. It had released a sensation inside of me that I had never felt before. It was so passionate, so loving.  
Then we were lying back, him over me, his strong arms at either side of me as he didn’t let his lips leave mine. We were undressed, his hands moving down towards thighs as he prepared himself and-

Beck sat bolt right up in bed, breathing heavily out of her mouth.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Poe’s voice said quickly as he rushed and crouched down on the floor next to the girl. “You okay?”  
Beck took a second to take in her surroundings and what had just occurred in her dream before she looked to the left to see Poe sitting by her, clasping her hand. “You took quite a fall.”  
“I’m okay,” she finally blurted out. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”  
Poe smiled. “It’s been a hard day, was that what you were dreaming about?”  
Beck looked at him, still breathing heavily as if she had just seen a ghost and realised there was no way in hell she was telling Poe Dameron about the sex dream she had just had about him. Beck nodded slowly.  
“Nothing exciting,” she said, trying not to give any look with her eyes as he stared at her with worry.  
“I’m going to be just in the other room, okay? If you need me, just give me a shout.”  
Poe kissed the top of her head, as Beck followed him with her eyes as he shut the door behind him. She reached and cradled her head with her hand. What the fuck, Beck? She thought.


	6. God Damn, Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck feels awkward after the dream, and overhears something she isn't too sure about.

“Rise and shine!”  
A voice echoed into Beck’s room as she sat slowly upright with her covers attached to her hands. “Morning,” she said quietly.  
The woman who had entered her room was small, with light brown hair tied into pleats falling down her face. “General Organa sends you this as a welcome gift.”  
Beck realised that there was a basket in the young woman’s hands, filled with fresh fruits, breads, treats and whatnot. Beck’s eyes widened, after living on those bland rations for what felt like forever, this was a real difference.  
“Will you tell her thank you from me?” she said, taking the basket from the girl who smiled thoughtfully at her before leaving the room.  
This was insane.   
Beck sat up properly, picking at the basket. She took an apple and bit into it, amazed at the delicious juices flowing from it, it had been a long time since she had had anything like this.  
She looked to her left and on the small makeshift bedside cabinet there was a folded piece of cream paper. Beck lifted it, flicking it open and realised that it was from Poe.

Dear Sleeping Beauty,  
I’ve gone on a run with another pilot, so if you’re looking for me, that’s why I’m not around. I didn’t want to wake you but I’m sure I’ll see you later so… make some friends :)  
Oh, and kid, don’t be so scared of Leia… she’ll grow on you.

Poe x.

Beck fumbled with the letter before setting it down on the table again. Poe was basically the only person she really knew in this place, but she guessed she would have to persevere without him around her.   
After her dream last night, Beck wasn’t even entirely sure how to act around him in the first place. It was so real, which was what scared her the most. And yeah, Poe was an attractive guy, but there was all signs pointing to no in that department.  
Beck showered, dressed and walked out of her new bedroom within 20 minutes. She walked through the halls, all which were knew to a girl who spent most of her life on Jakku with nothing but sand and old buildings.   
On the way to the clearing she had been in yesterday, Beck heard a familiar voice calling her from behind.  
General Organa was stood in front of her face as she turned around. “Oh, hello,” Beck said. “Thank you so much for the basket… it was a lovely gift.”  
“That’s okay,” Leia replied. “It’s the least I can do after you helped Poe.”  
Beck smiled and the pair automatically started walking together.  
“So, Beck,” Leia started. “Do you think you will stay with us?”  
Beck shrugged to herself. “Honestly… I’m not sure what I’ll do. I don’t really have much of anyone to go anywhere for.”  
“Then- it’s almost fate, no?”  
“I’ve never really… done well in large groups- like a family.”  
Leia paused and stared intently at the young girl. “Poe said as such.”  
“Poe… what?”   
“Something about when you sleep talking, if I remember correctly. He was watching you to make sure you were okay after you fainted.”  
Beck stopped in her tracks with her mouth hanging open, but Leia crept away from her as she tried to put two and two together. She didn’t see the smile appearing on Leia’s lips as she disappeared from the shocked girl.  
Sleep talking? Beck knew she wasn’t a stranger to that, but what had she been saying? What had she said that was of such importance Poe had to go running to the General Organa to inform her of? Beck had to bring it up, but how could she… what if it was embarrassing?  
Then it hit her… the dream. 

“There she is,” Poe said, catching sight of Beck as he jumped down from his TIE fighter. “How’s the bonding going?”  
Beck nodded overdramatically and smiled awkwardly. Poe noticed she hadn’t spoken and looked at her with a furrowed brow. “Why the silent treatment?”  
She could sense the jokey tone in his voice, laughing along with him as they walked back towards the main building.  
“Look,” Beck blurted out. “What did I say last night in my sleep?”  
Poe sighed and grunted at the sky. “I TOLD her not to say anything.”   
“I’ve been trying to figure out what to say about it and I’m sorry if that dream made you feel awkward but I-”  
“The what?” Poe interrupted, shaking his head in confusion.  
Beck slapped a hand over her mouth. “You know what… nothing.”  
She quickly upped her pace as she felt Poe yelling after her, before gaining a lot of space between the pair and ducking into her bedroom, pulling her covers over her head.   
“You absolute idiot, Beck,” she said to herself. 

She knew for a fact she must have said her worries about her family not returning, as that was probably was Leia was talking about and the only secret she really kept… but now Poe knew she had had a dream about something, and something told her that he wasn’t one to give up easily.  
After a while, Beck heard a knocking on her door and stayed silent. “Beck, it’s just me,” Poe said through the door. “Is it weird if I like… come in?”  
Beck slowly put herself into bed and pretended to be asleep by the time he had come in, awkwardly sliding through the crack in the door he had made for himself. She heard a sigh as he realised, she was asleep.   
“Fuck,” he said under his breath. “Sleep well, love.”  
Beck felt his hand slowly push a stray bit of hair away from her face, Beck felt unreasonably comforted by the touch of his warm hand. Her feelings towards Poe were slowly edging from new friend to something more, but she didn’t want to admit to that soon.  
“Isn’t this a pretty picture,” Beck heard Leia whisper from the doorframe. “She must need her rest- poor girl.”  
Beck felt Poe pull away from her face. “Her fall really worried me… do you think she’s okay? I mean- I can’t even think what happened.”  
Leia edged closer and Beck listened into heir conversation. “I think she just had a long and tiresome day. It’s hard work saving you.”  
“Kylo used the force against her. I think… it must have been the first time someone’s done that, maybe it had a bad effect.”  
Beck heard Leia sigh out. “My son’s getting worse. I hold out hope, but I don’t know how long I can do that for.”  
Son? Beck thought to herself.  
“I haven’t mentioned to Beck about that just yet,” Poe said, breaking the silence. “I might let Han talk to her. When he gets back?”  
Han Solo?  
“That might be an idea… he has a way with words, he’d say so himself.”  
Beck heard Poe produce a small, breathy laugh.   
“I don’t know what it is about her, Leia,” he started, as Beck flinched at the thought of what he was saying.   
“I can sense it,” Leia said. “You have something there.”  
“She’s just… different. I feel for her, I really do. I can’t tell if I want to look after her or kiss her.”  
“I don’t see why not both.”  
And with that, the pair left Beck to sleep, as she sat up in bed contemplating what the hell Poe had just come out with.


	7. THE Han Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck gets to meet a legend

It reached the next day without Beck realising she had slept that long. God, maybe the Force really had taken it out of her. She felt refreshed, and luckily so as it turned out Han Solo was arriving on D’Qar today, meaning Beck was getting the lovely conversation of who Kylo Ren really was.  
Beck was stressed. Han Solo was… well he was Han Solo. Once again, another person she was scared to meet, but this time she was excited at the same time.  
She heard a knock at the door, reaching it just as it opened until she was face to face with Poe. Beck inhaled sharply as she bumped into him, remembering him and Leia’s conversation from the night before. Her eyes locked with his, and they uncomfortably stared deep into each other for an awkward amount of time.  
“Ready to rock and roll?” Poe said, breaking the tension. “Han’s keen to meet you.”  
“Do I look okay?” Beck asked before she could stop herself, aware of how silly the question sounded. Why would he care what you looked like?  
“You look,” Poe tried to find the words. “Perfect.”  
Beck stared at him again, his fresh salt-and-pepper stubble growing on his face, reaching just about his chin. She was notably shorter, which she liked, Beck had never been a tall girl compared to anyone. It was weird… the awkward silences weren’t as awkward as they were with other people. Beck liked being simply in Poe’s company, whether or not they were doing anything. At this point, it almost seemed like Poe was thinking of kissing the young girl. She saw him glance at her lips and breath out. Beck glanced at his.  
It took a good five minutes until either of them realised what was happening before they both snapped back in to reality, Beck sharply inhaling once again and breaking the eye contact, before brushing passed Poe.   
The two of them walked out to the clearing, to find Han Solo standing just out of the Millennium Falcon.  
“Is that what I think it is?” Beck said with such excitement like a toddler.  
Poe chuckled from behind her as he watched Beck run towards the Falcon, contempt with the freighter. He didn’t even realise how much he was smiling until Han interrupted.  
“Stare any longer and people might just think you’re creepy,” he said, smiling at Poe as the two men embraced in a hug.  
Han turned back to watch Beck admire the Falcon, smiling proudly like a father would at his daughter. “Is this the girl Leia told me about?”  
Poe nodded. “Sure is.”  
Han Solo walked forward, tapping Beck on the back and stumbling backwards as the young woman nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of him.  
“Do I take that offensively?” he joked.  
“Oh my- Wow. Hi, sorry, I- You’re- wait, wow,” Beck stumbled over her words, then took a breath in and continued. “Sorry. It’s amazing to meet you.”  
Han shrugged in a cocky manner. “What can I say. Beck, right?”  
Beck nodded, mouth agape as he actually knew her name. “Yeah.”  
“Is saving Resistance pilots now on your resume?”  
“It should be,” Beck said, nudging playfully into Poe as they caught back up to him. “What a cuffufle this one would have been in if I wasn’t there, huh.”  
“Well,” Poe tried to argue back. “You nearly ended up dead, so… who’s the real winner, huh.”  
“Still me.”  
Poe rolled his eyes and tried to look away from Han’s smirk.   
“Don’t you start,” Poe said to Han. “It’s enough trouble with this one thinking she saved my life.”  
Beck started walking faster, backwards so she could continue speaking to the men. “Dameron, if I wasn’t there- you wouldn’t have a life,” she said, with a wink, before returning to where she slept.   
Han chuckled again, causing Poe to try and hide the smirk growing on his lips. This girl was going to be the death of him. The two turned back and went to speak to General Organa. “I like her,” Han said.


End file.
